1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation apparatuses and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation apparatus for dissipating heat generated by an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat generated by operating electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips, can be very strong. If the heat is not efficiently dissipated, these electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, heat dissipation apparatuses are often used to cool the electronic components.
One kind of typical heat dissipation apparatus includes a heat sink having a plurality of fins arranged in a circle, and a plurality of heat pipes having condensation sections inserted through the fins of the heat sink. The condensation sections of the heat pipes cooperatively form a circular configuration. The condensation sections are received in the fins of the heat sink by way of moving the fins over the condensation sections one by one in a kind of sleeving process. Such an assembly process is time consuming and laborious. Furthermore, the movement of the condensation sections of the heat pipes through holes defined in the fins may scrape solder out of the holes of the fins. When this happens, the condensation sections of the heat pipes may not be firmly and intimately connected with the fins, and the mechanical strength of the heat dissipation apparatus may be reduced. As a result, the heat dissipation effectiveness and the durability of the heat dissipation apparatus are liable to be impaired.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation apparatus which can overcome the above-described limitations.